


Practically Unsinkable

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RMS Titanic, You guys know what's going to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Titanic AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Unsinkable

**Author's Note:**

> based on a one sided conversation with tumblr user @revolutionaryquartet

Southampton, England. April 10, 1912

\--

They say the boat is unsinkable – that God himself wouldn’t even be able to sail her course askew. The gorgeous White Star Line behemoth, known as the  _ Titanic,  _ was built to withstand whatever mother nature could throw at her. There were hundreds of people gathered around waiting to board the ship. Some people praying, others kissing their loved ones goodbye; wishing them safe travels. It was utter chaos, as more and more excited people flooded the port to see the phenomenon that was the unsinkable ship.

 

\--

“I don’t see what the fuss is all about.” Alex said, squinting from the onslaught of sunlight as he exited the motorcar. He had been dressed in a pleated shirt with a single breasted waistcoat and laced shoes - all of which were dreadfully agonizing. Thomas followed Alex soon after, immediately placing a possessive hand on his betrothed’s arm. 

 

“For so much to come out of your mouth, so little of it is actually intelligent. You can be so blase about some things, Alex, but not about Titanic.” Thomas said, observing the ship. “It’s over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and it’s far more luxurious. It even has French baths!” 

 

Thomas quickly regarded the boat in awe again, before stepping aside to allow the broad George Washington to step down from the car. His stern scowl contradicted the animated atmosphere as he grabbed their luggage from the trunk to hand to the servant boy.

 

“George, your son is much too hard to impress.” Jefferson called back to George as he disregards the young boy currently trying to manage all of their luggage onto a push cart.

 

“So this is the ship they say is unsinkable.” Washington queried, ignoring Jefferson.

 

Alex loves Washington almost like a father, but he can’t stand how George is the epitome of the Edwardian upper class. How he easily sneers down at the servants, when just 10 years ago that’s what Alex himself was destined to become, before he was adopted by the Washingtons. 

 

When the young boy was finished loading the massive luggage onto the cart, Alex noted that he took a deep breath before standing up and plastering a smile on his face and walking back over to Washington.

 

“Sir, you’ll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way –” He started before being rudely cut off by Washington. Before he could continue, Washington placed a fiver into the servant’s hands. Alex watched as the boy’s eyes turned to saucers.

 

“I put my faith in you, good sir.” George said before moving past Jefferson and Alex and walking towards the first class gangway.

 

Washington lead the small trio through the mess of the second class. Alex is used his 1st class privilege  – being able to climb aboard easily, while the poorer people are stopped by health officers, one by one, to get their scalps and eyelashes checked for lice. While he got greeted with a  _ “Welcome to Titanic,”  _ the second class were corralled like cattle, onto a lower deck. 

 

On their way to the deck, Alex walked the narrow halls admiring the pictures on the wall and the extravagant decorations that encompassed what looked like the entire hall. As soon as they reached the top, two small steerage boys charged past Thomas, and seconds later their father bumped past him

“Steady!” Thomas screeched before brushing himself off - as if he could brush their mere existence away.

 

“Sorry squire.” The Cockney father yelled back before chasing after his rowdy kids. 

 

Thomas only sneered before turning to Washington. “Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath.” 

 

“Honestly Thomas, if you weren’t forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the deck like some squalid immigrant family.” Washington scoffed.

 

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. “Pardon me,  _ Father _ , but I used to belong to one of those squalid immigrant families.” 

 

“How many times do I have to remind you to be grateful at what you’ve been given. Living a life of a pauper is a fate far worse than death. You’re indebted to my wife – god rest her beloved soul, and I for adopting you from that harlot.”

 

“How  _ dare  _ you! That  _ harlot  _ was my  _ mother _ .” Alex said seething and digging his nails into his palms to force himself to keep his cool.  

 

George remained stoic, but his eyes warned Alex of what was to come when they would get to the privacy of their room. “Thomas you cannot possibly lead me to believe that you can control your fiance.”

 

Thomas quickly looked back and glared at Alexander. “Here I’ve pulled every string I could to book us the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites…..and here you are acting as if someone’s put a nail in your coffin.” 

 

Alex shut his mouth – something he learned to do while being affianced to the absolute wonder that was Thomas Jefferson. He hadn’t quite learned how to cover up the bruises Thomas left, so Alex figured that just submitting to Thomas was easier. 

 

Alex studied the  _ boat of dreams _ and it’s great bible black iron walls. God, he wanted to scream. He felt like he was being led to back to America in chains. Alex looked back down at the floor before trailing silently behind George and Thomas. The enormous triple beam horns bellowed their departure warning as Alex got swallowed by the black hull of the unsinkable Titanic.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ alexandorhamilton


End file.
